


Tickle Monster

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Romance, look at these homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu is ticklish, and Alibaba intends to take as much advantage of the fact as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Monster

"We're supposed to be working, you know?"

I smiled and crawled over him, nuzzling his neck. "I know, but I don't want to."

Ryuu laughed and pulled me up to kiss him, and I happily complied. His lips were chapped and rough, but I liked them anyway. He pulls back and plants kisses all over my face, and I burst into a fit of giggles. "St-stop, ehehe!"  
He tangles his hands in my hair, bringing his lips to mine for another kiss. I close my eyes and lean into it, wrapping my arms around his waist. He chokes and breaks free, biting his lip playfully. "That tickles."

I grin and start untying his sash. He blushes and stutters out a question I can't be bothered to listen to. My fingers find their way to the side of his waist, lean and muscled. I grip his sides tightly, and kiss him again, rough and heated. He shivers and squeaks as he tries to keep his laughter down and kiss me. He has tears pricking his eyes, and his lips are forming an involuntary smile. He pulls backs and bursts into a fit of laughter, reaching down to pull my hands away. But I don't let him, because this is far too much fun and I'm not letting it end here. I grab his wrists and pin them behind him, using my other hand to keep him down. His laughter only grew as my fingers danced over his belly, and he bucked his hips against me. I straddle him and grin, bringing my mouth down to kiss his neck, pushing his chin upward.

His laughter cuts quickly into a moan, and I decide I like that sound. A lot.  
He whimpers as I bring my lips to his Adam's apple, grazing my teeth against his skin. I ghost my lips downward, all the way to his abdomen. He looks down at me, curiosity, and maybe just something a little more intense, filling his eyes. I smirk and suck my breathe in, touching my lips to his belly, and blowing. He bursts into a fit of laughter and breaks free of me.

"You ass! Why did you do that?" He insults me, but there's a grin on his face and a pinkness to his cheeks, and all that does is make me lean up and kiss him all over again, rolling over and pulling him on top of me. He laughs into the kiss, cupping my face and smiling. Kissing him is wonderful. He tastes something fine, and his hair feels like silk in my fingers. When the need for air is a little too much, I break free from the kiss. His cheeks are flushed pink, and his lips are wet and shiny, sucking in short gasps of air. He smiles and muzzles his cheek against mine. "I love you."

I laugh and kiss his nose playfully, making him try and bite my lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I WANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE IS WRITE FOR MY OTP AND WATCH PORN
> 
> WHY IS THAT SO HARD


End file.
